


tentang bunga dan benda cair

by chaineskye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, I have no idea what this is so you can comment it and suggest the tag ok, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, NetherNesia, Poetry, PruAus - Freeform, Random Drabbles, Spiritual, Wartime AU, author just want to have fun with their otps in hetalia, semicanon - Freeform, what is this even
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineskye/pseuds/chaineskye
Summary: Bahkan setangkai tulip yang telah dipetik pun tak dapat melupakan semak melati liar yang merambat di pagar rumah dekat tempatnya bertumbuh. Bahkan minyak pun rela dipecah kecil-kecil oleh sabun demi air yang menopang dirinya.





	1. perasaan murni

**Author's Note:**

> netherenesia, inspired from Florence+the machine's song "pure feeling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight netherenesia, based on a headcanon of mine about the nature of nations.

“Begitu banyak jiwa, begitu banyak pasang mata!”

“Dan hanya menunggu untuk tanah kembali menelan mereka.”

Ciethra tergelak. Seperti ibu segala bangsa.

“Tapi mereka adalah anak–anak kita, sel–sel yang berreplikasi di tubuh kita! Manusia adalah pigmen yang dipinjamkan surga untuk kita.”

Lars menjentikkan rokoknya, dan ujungnya yang merah berubah menjadi hitam berubah menjadi kelabu berubah menjadi _abu debu kita semua jatuh_.

“Kalau manusia adalah milik surga, lalu milik siapa kita?”

“Milik mereka. Milik Bumi. Kita adalah Anak–Anak Bumi.”


	2. aku, kamu, abu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netherenesia, inspired from a quote from natsuyuki rendezvous by haruka kawachi.

“Kalau aku mati, maukah kau menelan abuku?”

Jemari pucatnya menyisiri rimba gelap yang tumbuh di atas kepala sang gadis, yang subur oleh humus yang terbentuk oleh pembusukan mahkluk yang tinggal pada lantai negerinya. Ia membayangkan jiwa – jiwa mereka yang dikorbankan, membayangkan pengorbanan mereka kelak seharga debu tanah.

“Kalau aku dapat mengingat namamu.”

—tetapi rambut yang sewarna matahari tersebutlah yang terlebih dahulu melebur, menjelma debu bintang, dan pada puncak–puncak gunung berapi diantara bebatuan lahar yang tersisa dari zamrud yang terkubur di bawar air gadis yang kini rambutnya kelabu menatap air yang masih biru, mengingat–ingat nama tanah rendah yang hatinya kini tidak beritahu.


	3. menuju surya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netherenesia, inspired from rihanna's "towards the sun"

Melihat bayang di belakangnya itu seperti halnya rokok─begitu manis dan merusak. Ia mengingat setiap detik, jam, dan harinya meski berabad telah berlalu. Lars memilah setiap memorinya dan memunguti yang termanis dan menyisihkan yang menyakitkannya. Seperti mencari jerami dalam tumpukan jarum, tangannya penuh luka yang tak dapat sembuh.

Ia membenamkan diri dalam masa lampau dan tenggelam dalam bayangnya sendiri dalam bayang _nya_ menggenggam setiap helai jerami bahkan jarum takut kehilangan dan berdoa dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya _biarkan aku hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu itu meski semu!_

Berpuluh tahun kemudian raja siang memanggilnya.

“Tataplah matahari,” pintanya.

 _Terlalu silau,_ pikir Lars, _terlalu jahat. Dunia telah berjalan jauh tanpaku. Lagi, tak dapat kutinggalkan bayangan ini._

“Tatap aku.”

Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat, dan surya telah mewujud seorang gadis. Boleh jadi gadis itu sendirilah mentari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes, I like songfic. I get high of inspiration from it. cheesi I know.


	4. dan lagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nethernesia, poetry that ends with 'i'. a continuation from the previous chapter.

“Kau telah pergi. Meninggalkanku hanya dengan bayang masa lampau untuk diselami.”

“Tetapi aku kembali.”

“Tetapi kau kembali.”

“Supaya kau tidak sendiri. Supaya akupun tidak sendiri. Supaya kita bersama melihat matahari. Meninggalkan bayangan di belakang kita, hanya terikat pada kaki.”

“Dariku, apa yang kau ingini?”

“Supaya aku dapat menemanimu lagi. Aku bersedia menarikmu meninggalkan malam dan menyongsong pagi.”

“Bersama lagi?”

“Bersama lagi.”

“Apakah masih bisa kini?”

“Hanya kalau kau memberiku separuh dari hati. Akan kuganti.”

“Dengan apa, sekarang atau nanti?”

“Sekarang─milikku sendiri. Tetapi harusnya kau tahu betul, sebab kalau kau cermati sungguh bayang itu, _bayang kita,_ separuh itu telah lama kuberi.”


	5. merekah merah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nethernesia, inspired from fleet foxes' "white winter hymnal". Indonesia-centric second person. AU where when someone dies, one or more color related to them disappears from the eyes of person who are left why them.

Kalau kau sudah cukup tua, mungkin kau tidak bisa melihat warna lagi. Satu persatu mereka mati, membawa lari pigmen–pigmen dari foton bersama mereka. Mungkin yang pertama tidak signifikan seperti coklat-keunguan-dengan-sedikit-hijau, tetapi mungkin suatu saat nanti yang tersisa hanya putih dan hitam.

 _(_ Ah, keduanya bukan warna. Merah, kalau begitu. Kau dapat melihat merah.)

Dan jalan yang kau tempuh semuanya seperti musim dingin bersalju, meski kau tinggal di negara tropis. Sebab hanya putih yang dapat kau lihat. Dan manusia – manusia tampak seperti figur tak jelas, buram dan berwarna hitam. Mereka menyapamu selamat pagi, melemparkan koran soremu, terkadang sosok – sosok yang lebih mungil juga sembunyi – sembunyi mampir ke pekaranganmu, memetik setangkai tulip merah yang kau terima dari [ _ia yang nama sosok dan warnanya tak lagi kau ingat_ ].

Tetapi di negara yang hitam berkulit hitam berhati hitam berangin hitam yang mencakar langit dengan menara – menara hitam dimana berarti hanya warna _merah_ dan _putih_ —

(kau kembali lupa kalau putih bukanlah warna, sebuah konsep belaka yang hilang daripadamu sejak semula)

—kau menyisiri pinggiran jalan bernama kaki lima yang seputih salju mengikuti jejak – jejak es tak berwarna dengan syal merah melingkari lehermu. Kau kemudian mengingat benda serupa yang selalu berada di leher _nya_ , warnanya putih dan [ _warna lautan yang sudah ditutupi amnesia hitam pekat_ ]. Kau mengingat tulip – tulip berwarna [ _senja yang tak kau kenali lagi cahayanya, sebab langit entah sejak kapan monokrom di matamu_ ] yang _ia_ genggam dan kau ingat _ia_ memanggilmu lalu terjatuh dan warna—

(merah, kau masih ingat merah)

—merekah seperti bunga kembang sepatu pada salju trotoar.

Terkulai di tengah salju putih, _ia_ tampak seperti stroberi di musim panas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canonly when someone in hetalia dies (disappears), their existence becomes erased from the world. in this AU the only way to know is to realize that you can't see a color. black and white are not colors.


	6. aku tadinya mengikuti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight pruaus, human!AU set on the battle of stalingrad (ww2) with them as german soldiers. another one inspired by fleet foxes' "white winter hymnal" and slightly from anthony doerr's "the light we cannot see".
> 
> warning: mild swearing

Ia bersenandung. Di sela gemerisik kerikil, erangan tentara yang merenggang nyawa, kokangan senjata. Selongsong peluru berdenting di atas tanah bebatuan sedingin es, mengiringi melodi sendu yang bergetar pada bibir pucatnya. Angin musim salju berhembus di antara bebatuan membawa aroma asap dan darah kering, ikut bersiul. Ia terus bersenandung, lagu yang tidak suka maupun sendu, canda atau putus asa. Tidak penuh harapan ataupun menggugah jiwa. Bumi berpasir berderak di bawah sepatu bot tebalnya dan perlahan berganti menjadi desiran salju yang menahan bobot tentara tersebut dengan susah payah. Nada itu terdengar seperti himne yang bergema lembut diantara dinding bangunan remuk yang membeku oleh cuaca.

Mereka melangkah diantara reruntuhan yang masih berasap. Tangan mereka mulai kebas memegang senjata, langkah mereka perlahan dan awas. Ia tetap bersenandung, entah mengapa. Entah untuk siapa. Rekannya tidak merasa perlu mempertanyakan alasan seorang musisi; kalau mereka hendak bernyanyi atau membuat konser jazz lengkap dengan piano dan kontra bass di tengah medan perang beku seperti itu, siapa yang akan melarang? Bukan rekan satu skuadronnya.

Bukan Serdadu Gilbert Beilschdmit.

Tentara yang rambut maupun kulitnya nyaris tersamar salju itu telah kelewat bosan mendengar salah satu dari mars yang mengalun dari radio sejak bertahun silam. Dan Wagner, _terkutuklah_ _Wagner_ , tahu apa ia mengenai warna merah yang melingkari lengan mereka yang mendengarkan karyanya dengan jemu? Mengenai salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah Rusia yang tidak membara oleh bom jatuh? Mengenai Salib Besi yang mencekik leher mereka? Mengenai Michael-Michael bodoh, kelaparan, dan membeku? Mengenai _Gilbert?_

Wagner tidak tahu. Persetan dengan dia.

Pria yang mengikutinya di belakang, bersenandung namun tetap awas, tahu. Si aristokrat berkacamata, dengan ekspresi jengkel konstan di wajahnya, postur tegap yang terlatih dalam dinding-dinding marmer mansion mahal dari Vienna, Yahudi─ _persetanlah Serdadu Beilschdmit kalau ia peduli_ ─yang menyelundup ke dalam batalyon dan mahir bertempur jarak dekat, si maestro _bangsat_ itu tahu. Karenanya Serdadu Beilschdmit membiarkannya menyenandungkan melodi asing tersebut selama mereka mengendap mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan, mengambil risiko ditembak mati kapan saja.

Sang prajurit tidak peduli kalau ia Michael saat itu juga bila diiringi nyanyian sang musisi.

Pria albino tersebut mengeratkan jaketnya, usaha sia-sia menahan angin musim dingin Rusia yang menggigit tulang.

“Lagu itu,” Serdadu Beilschdmit memanggilnya, “Apa judulnya?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Serdadu Edelstein. “Aku belum memberinya judul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white winter hymnal is truly my jam. yes, roderich was humming the melodies of white winter hymnal.


	7. memetakan mendung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netherenesia, inspired from "the cloud atlas sextet", a soundtrack from the movie Cloud Atlas.

“Aku akan memetakan awan – awan untukmu.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Supaya aku dapat selalu menemukanmu di bawah kolong langit manapun.”

“Tak semua langit berawan, Ciethra.”

“Tetapi ketika kau berada di bawah cakrawala tanpaku, bukankah mendung akan selalu menggantung di atas kepalamu?”


	8. di balik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nethernesia, semicanon.

Ia tidak takut mati, sebab kematian bukanlah hal yang paling menakutkan baginya. Yang paling buruk dari itu bukan meninggalkan dunia ini, melainkan meninggalkan _dia_ yang selalu menungguinya terjaga—

di balik samudera;  
di balik benua;  
di balik tanah rendah;  
di balik jantung negara;  
di balik gedung – gedung kapel yang membunyikan lonceng pernikahan;  
di balik nisan yang mencuat di tanah pemakaman yang menyembunyikan belulang saksi bisu dosa–dosa mereka;  
di balik setiap pintu masuk dan jendela;

di balik selimut.


	9. menemukan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nethernesia, semicanon

Ciethra menemukan pria itu di lidahnya, seperti tindik beranting yang tidak dapat diabaikan sebab mengganjal setiap menelan. Pada rambut kecoklatan orang-orangnya. Dalam besi rel-rel kereta api yang berabad – abad diperbaiki. Di kue kelapa yang dimakannya bersama teh yang kelewat manis. Dalam stoples kue kering yang diberi tetangganya untuk merayakan hari Natal; kaasstengles, nastar, lidah kucing, kue delapan. Di bawah kakinya, tepat pada kasut yang dikenakannya. Pada gedung-gedung putih yang renta dan menatap Ciethra penuh arti (‘Aku juga tahu,’ mereka seringkali berkata). Pada sapuan kuas lukisan-lukisan yang menempel di galeri pusat kota. Pada motif baju yang kini dikenakannya. Dalam kendaraan yang beredar di pusat kota salah satu provinsinya. Di huruf-huruf buku dan koran dan kamus dan kompilasi puisi. Tersebar di taman depan rumahnya.

Ciethra tidak heran kalau seandainya seseorang mencincang tubuhnya, mereka akan juga menemukan pria itu di dalam dirinya. Otak, jantung, rongga dada, tulang rusuk.

“Percuma,” wanita berambut hitam tersebut berkata pada cermin beruap. Pantulan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh bekas luka tersembunyi tampak buram. Coreng-moreng dan retakan bagaikan pulau-pulau kesepian yang berjauhan dalam samudera tembaga berupa kulitnya. Bahkan itupun telah ia petakan, hapal di luar kepala.

“Benihmu telah mengakar terlalu kuat bersama benihku, tumbuh bersama terlalu lama. Kalaupun surga berusaha memisahkan jalinan akar kita, kau dan aku akan mati seketika.”


	10. ditemukan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nethernesia, semicanon.

Lars menemukan wanita itu di setiap napasnya. Pada tanaman anggrek bulan yang berada di dalam rumah kacanya. Di sela kayu-kayu rapat yang melapuk di museum kelautannya. Pada jalan-jalan panjang dan melelahkan di jantung negaranya. Dalam piring restoran yang tersebar di tubuhnya. Dalam darah orang yang berlalu-lalang dan menyuruh–nyuruhnya. Terkubur dalam rasa bersalah yang seperti beban, diseret oleh beberapa orang yang kerap dijumpainya di pinggiran kota. Di ujung lidahnya, dimana semuanya bercampur dan ia mengingat rasa dan aroma wanita itu. Terpampang di layar laptopnya, menjelma pigmen dan radiasi seperti matahari. Dalam kopi hitam yang diminumnya pagi ini. Pada gula bubuk yang melapisi donat yang diantarkan asistennya untuk penganan jam sebelas. Berputar bersama daun teh di dasar cangkirnya. Mencium aromanya pada parfum orang asing di sisinya dalam bus kota. Pada bata kemerahan yang membangun rumahnya. Di bawah tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan karet ketika ia berkebun, lembut dan gembur.

Lars merasa tersesat, terhilang, suatu dalam rongga dadanya hilang tercuri. Ia tahu betul dirinya akan menemukan benda tersebut jika menyusuri celah-celah interkostal personifikasi kepulauan itu dengan cermat.

“Aku lama telah menyerah melupakanmu,” ujar pria berambut sewarna matahari itu kepada cangkir teh melati yang mengepul. Ampas teh mengendap bersama dengan kalimatnya. Pada suatu waktu di masa lampau, ia begitu terpaku pada daun ajaib tersebut. Kini mereka hanya membawa aroma dan memori dan luka.

“Bagaimana caranya, kalau semua hal mengingatkanku padamu? Mencecap apapun dan rasa dirimu yang tertinggal. Meraba apapun dan sentuhanmu yang kurasa. Musik menjadi tawa dan tangismu. Bahkan sebelum aku tertidur, warna gelap yang menyambutku adalah warna matamu. Kelewat lama, sungguh kelewat lama berlalu bersama sehingga setiap memoriku terpatri namamu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is to note that I won't post this regularly, alright. only when I feel like it.


End file.
